


Wise Papa's Can Happen...Sometimes

by kreecherkai



Series: Mama Leo [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Korean, M/M, Other, Vixx - Freeform, korean pop - Freeform, kpop, leobin - Freeform, luk - Freeform, navi - Freeform, neo - Freeform, rovixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growling Leo stuck in a car...with a couple of idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Papa's Can Happen...Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 3rd to Mama Leo

Leo growled.

Quite literally growled.

They were in the van heading towards a vacation spot for a week of downtime and group bonding. The only bad thing…they had to drive themselves. And Leo had drawn the short stick to drive.

That wasn’t the worst of it. The worst thing was that because they were driving their seating arrangements were screwed to hell. N was sleeping, reclined back in the front seat, but so far that no one could sit behind him which meant Hongbin and Ravi were snickering in the way back seat. And ken and Hyuk were arguing…right behind his chair. And it wasn’t the quiet arguing that he and N were able to do. No, their arguing was loud and forced him to continuously glare in the rear view mirror for a hopeful reprieve when they caught his glare.

At the moment they hadn’t looked up from their squabble of ‘He touched me’ and Leo was looking forward to the nearest rest stop so he could clobber the fools and change drivers.

Which didn’t happen.

Oh, they stopped and Leo had verbally ripped Ken and Hyuk to shreds. Then they ate and drew between a bunch of forks and one spoon for who would have to drive again.

And he drew the stupid spoon. How unlucky could he get on this trip? It didn’t help that N had gone back to napping and the two idiots were back behind him and also that his entire self-control was gone.

Completely gone.

He was now mumbling under his breath glaring into the mirror which he had changed to angle directly at the bickering fools. And it wasn’t smart mumbling he was doing.

‘I’m gonna come back there and knock your heads together.’ Seemed to be his favorite at the moment. Which was entirely impossible as he was driving and he just wanted to get to his destination. Then the unthinkable happened. They started to complain…to him.

“Hyung, Hyuk keeps touching me!” Ken whined in an overly obnoxious voice that grated on his ears.

“Yeah, well Ken hyung keeps nudging me!”

“Well Hyuk keeps talking to me!”

“Ken hyung started it first!”

“Not uh!”

“Yah huh!”

“I WILL TURN THIS DAMN CAR AROUND IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!” Leo shouted. There was a moment of silence.

“Oooo. You shouted Hyung.” And the giggles erupted. Pissed, Leo reached behind him, trying to use the mirror as a guide, growling when his hand swiped through air. Much to the two idiot’s elated pleasure, it had them hooting and howling, their tongue’s poking out of their mouths at him. 

Leo fumed, now hunched over the steering wheel in a failed hope to regain his composure. He could feel his posture being thrown out of alignment. There was a gentle rustle that he could hear over the noise in the back. A body in the seat next to him slowly moving until he felt a gentle hand cover his. The touch helped him relax in to a straight posture, dropping his arm to the center console. There was a slight pressure as N leaned closer to him giving him all the advice and wisdom his tired brain could muster in that moment.

“If you tap the breaks it will bring them up that extra inch.”

Leo grinned, his entire body shaking with glee as he listened to the last of the complaints in the back. With one last glare he tapped on the breaks and reached behind all at once, catching two heads in one swoop.

It was good that there were times that N was the wise papa to his mama. Even if those wise times were few and far between.


End file.
